Floris Mod Optionen
Die Mod Optionen sind über das Lagermenü zugänglich. Schlachtgröße festlegen Hier müsst ihr die Anzahl eingeben, die ihr in den Spieloptionen (oder mit dem Warband Battle Size Changer Tool) eingestellt habt, wenn ihr die Truppenaufstellung vor der Schlacht nutzen wollt, bei der ihr auswählen könnt, welche Truppen euch zu Beginn der Schlacht begleiten sollen. ---- Fixes zum Waffengebrauch Wenn das Kästchen "angewählt" ist wird der "Fix" aktiviert. Wählt das Kästchen ab, um einen bestimmten Fix auszuschalten. Sie gelten sowohl für Eure Truppen als auch die KI. Lanzer-Fix Dieser zwingt berittene Truppen mit Lanzen dazu, diese zu nutzen, bis sie im Nahkampf oder abgestiegen sind. Berittene Schützen-Fix Dieser zwingt berittene Schützen mit Fernwaffen dazu, diese zu nutzen, bis ihnen die Munition ausgeht oder sie abgestiegen sind. Speer/Stangenwaffen-Fix Dieser zwingt Infanterie mit Stangenwaffen dazu, diese zu nutzen, bis sie im Nahkampf sind, wo sie versuchen auf eine Seitenwaffe zu wechseln. Pike/Pferd-Schadensoptimierung Wenn ausgewählt (Häkchen), ist diese aktiviert. Abwählen, um sie auszuschalten. Pferde fügen beim Niederreiten, basierend auf ihrem Gesamtrüstungswert, Fußtruppen zusätzlichen Schaden zu. Piken und andere lange Stangenwaffen fügen Pferden zusätzlichen Schaden und noch mehr bei Stößen zu. ---- Entfernungsanzeige TP-Balken Legt fest, wie weit ihr Trefferpunkte-/Gesundheitsbalken für Truppen sehen könnt und ab wann sie verschwinden, falls ihr sie unten aktiviert habt. Zeige Gesundheit verbündeter Truppen Wenn ausgewählt (Häkchen), seht ihr Gesundheitsbalken bei alliierten Truppen bis zur Entfernung, die oben eingestellt wurde. Wenn nicht ausgewählt, keine Gesundheitsbalken. Zeige Gesundheit feindlicher Truppen Wenn ausgewählt (Häkchen), seht ihr Gesundheitsbalken bei feindlichen Truppen bis zur Entfernung, die oben eingestellt wurde. Wenn nicht ausgewählt, keine Gesundheitsbalken. ---- Schlachtminikarte anzeigen Wenn ausgewähl (Häkchen), wird eine Minikarte/Radar immer in der oberen, rechten Ecke des Bildschirms angezeigt. Wenn nicht ausgewählt, keine Karte, es sei denn, sie wird manuell eingeschaltet. Größe der Schlachtminikarte (%) Legt die Größe der Minikarte fest, falls sie oben aktiviert wurde. Aktiviere Schlachtweiterführung Wenn ausgewählt (Häkchen), läuft die Schlacht weiter, wenn ihr bewusstlos geschlagen wurdet. Ihr könnt zwar keine Befehle mehr geben, aber eure Truppen kämpfen weiter. In der Standardeinstellung könnt ihr die Pfeiltasten und die Maus nutzen, um die "Death Cam" (Kamera) zu bewegen und den Kampf zu beobachten, drückt ENDE, um auf eine "Verfolgungskamera" zu wechseln, in etwa wie die im Multiplayer. Drückt die TAB-Taste, um euch wie gewöhnlich zurückzuziehen. Nicht ausgewählt, eure Truppen ziehen sich zurück, sobald ihr bewusstlos geschlagen wurdet, so wie in Native. Befehle nach KO Diese sind nur anwendbar, wenn die Schlachtweiterführung aktiviert ist, dann könnt ihr Befehle für eure Truppen auswählen, die aktive werden, nachdem Ihr bewusstlos geschlagen wurdet: "Deaktiviert" lässt sie mit den letzten Befehlen weitermachen; "Alle angreifen" gibt jedem einen Angriffsbefehl; "Formations-KI" (falls aktiv für die KI) erlaubt der neuen KI für Euch zu übernehmen. Schlachtformations-KI Festlegung der Standardschlacht-KI: "Deaktiviert"' wie Native-KI; "Formations-KI" erlaubt der KI Formationen zu nutzen und Entscheidungen in der Schlacht zu treffen; "Native-KI mit Formationen" nutzt die Native-KI, verwendet aber die Grundformationen. ---- Kein Auto-Sturmbefehl Belagerungsturm Nicht aktiviert, wie in Native, der Angriffstrupp des Spielers fängt automatisch an zu stürmen, wenn der Belagerungsturm die Mauer erreicht hat. Aktiviert, der Befehl zum Stürmen wird nicht automatisch gegeben. Pferdelose Kavallerie zuweisen Erlaubt euch eine andere Abteilung für eure berittenen Truppen auszuwählen und sie neu zuzuweisen, wenn ihr Pferd während der Schlacht getötet wird (ähnlich zum ursprünglichen M&B Verhalten). Dies gilt sowohl für die KI als auch den Spieler. Munitionslose Schützen zuweisen Erlaubt euch eine andere Abteilung für eure Schützen auszuwählen und sie neu zuzuweisen, wenn ihre Munition verbraucht ist. Allows you to select another division for your ranged troops to be re-assigned to if they run out of ammo. Dies gilt sowohl für die KI als auch den Spieler. Basiszuteilung Alliierte beibehalten Wenn aktiviert, fängt der Angriffstrupp des Spielrs nicht automatisch an zu stürmen, wenn der Belagerungsturm die Mauer erreicht hat. Nicht aktiviert, der Sturmbefehl wird automatisch gegeben, wie in Native. ---- Aktiviere Speerwall-KI Wenn aktiviert, ist der Speerwallbefehl aktive bei KI-Speerträgern, d.h. anstürmende Kavallerie läuft in eine Gruppe Speere und Piken, die wahrscheinlich zu vielen toten Pferden führt. Nicht aktiv, Native-Verhalten. Aktiviere Plänkeln-KI Wenn aktiviert, ist der Plänkelnbefehl aktiv bei KI-Bogenschützen, d.h. sie vermeiden den Nahkampf. Nicht aktiv, Native-Verhalten. Aktiviere Salvenfeuer-KI Wenn aktiviert, ist der Salvenfeuerbefehl aktiv bei KI-Armbrustschützen, d.h. eine Schützenlinie gibt koordinierte Salven ab. Nicht aktiv, Native-Verhalten. ---- Verstärkungswellen Erlaubt euch die Anzahl der Verstärkungen, die erscheinen können, bevor die Schlachtrunde endet, zu erhöhen oder zu verringern. Berichte Schussweite Die fortlaufende Textanzeige der Schlacht, zeigt wie weit jeder eurer Bogen/Armbrustschüsse geht. Nicht aktiv, keine Anzeige der Schussweite. Berichte Extra-XP & -Fertigkeiten Man kann zusätzliche Waffenfertigkeits- und Erfahrungspunkte aufgrund der Intelligenz erhalten. Wenn aktiv, werden diese in der fortlaufenden Textanzeige während der Schlacht aufgeführt. One receives extra weapon proficiencies and XP points due to Intelligence. Ticked, the scrolling battle text display will notify you of these extra points. Unticked, this is not displayed. ---- Moralgrenze 2facher Vorratsverbrauch Legt die Moralschwelle fest, unter der eure Truppen die zweifache Menge Nahrung verbrauchen, um zufrieden zu bleiben. Legt sie sehr niedrig fest, um diese "Schwierigkeitsverbesserung" zu deaktivieren." Kampfgeschwindigkeit Weltkarte Bestimmt, wie schnell automatisch berechnete Schlachten zwischen der KI verlaufen. Je langsamer, desto größer die Chance, dass ihr auch von weiter entfernt dazustoßen könnt, aber es verlangsamt das Tempo des Spiels. Heimatvorteile in Auto-Schlacht Wenn aktiviert, erhalten Fraktionen in automatisch berechneten Schlachten einen Vorteil, wenn diese in der Heimatregion stattfinden. Nicht aktiviert, wie Native basieren Auto-Schlachten nur auf der Truppgröße und der Truppenstufe. Leibwächter in Städten/Dörfern Wenn aktiviert, begleiten euch einige Gefährten, nachdem eure Führungskraft und euer Ansehen einen bestimmten Wert erreicht hat und ihr eine Stadt oder ein Dorf besucht. Ihr könnt ihnen Befehle geben, als wärt ihr in einer Schlacht. Nicht aktiviert, wie in Native seid ihr im Dorf und der Stadt immer allein unterwegs. ---- "Tournament Play Enhancements" (TPE) Wenn Aktviert, wird das verbesserte Turniersystem verwendet. Nicht aktiviert, das Turniersystem ist wie in Native. Turnieraufträge Wenn aktiviert, erhaltet ihr Aufträge, bei denen ihr bei einem Turnier erscheinen müsst. Es gibt Gerüchte auf den Straßen und persönliche Einladungen von Fürsten. Die Reaktionsstufe legt fest, wie stark die Beziehungen sich verbessert oder verschlechtert, wenn ihr an einem Turnier, zu dem ihr eingeladen wurdet, teilnehmt bzw. dieses versäumt. TPE-Kurzeinstellungen Menü zur Schnellauswahl der Turnieroptionsmenüs. ---- Fähigkeitsabzug durch Rüstung Wenn aktiviert, erhalten ihr und eure Gefährten Abzüge bei Athletik, Reiten und berittenem Schießen durch schwere Rüstungen. Nicht aktiv, wie in Native. Reichweitenabzug durch Wetter Wenn aktiviert, beeinträchtigen Nebel, Regen und Dunkelheit (nachts) die Fertigkeiten im Schießen bei NPCs/Bots (basierend auf dem Grad des Regens oder Nebels), um die fehlende Zielfähigkeit bei Dunkelheit etc. nachzustellen. Nicht aktiv, wie in Native Keine Anpassung der Pferdegeschw. Wenn aktiviert, Pferdegeschwindigkeit wie in Native. Wenn nicht aktiv, je stärker ein Pferd verletzt ist, desto langsamer wird es. Ertrinken bei Missionen möglich Wenn aktiviert, könnt ihr ertrine, wenn ihr längere Zeit unter Wasser seid. Nicht aktiv, wie in Nativ könnt ihr Jahrzehnte auf dem Grund eines Sees entlang laufen. ---- Fürsten kehren aus Exil zurück Erlaubt Fürsten im Exil zurückzukehren und sich einer Fraktion (erneut) anzuschließen, um eine übermäßigen Abwanderung von Fürsten im späten Spielverlauf zu verhindern. Diplomacy-KI-Änderungen Siehe optionale KI-Änderungen in Diplomacy. Diplomacy-Ökonomie Siehe anpassbare ökonomische Änderungen in Diplomacy. Vorurteile/Vorbehalte gegenüber Frauen (und Gemeinen) Hier kann der Grad eingestellt werden, mit denen Fürsten dem Spielercharakter mit Vorbehalten/Vorurteilen begegnen sofern er eine Frau (oder ein Gemeiner) ist. Es ist möglich ohne diese Vorbehalte zu spielen (Deaktiviert), den gleichen Grad wie in Native zu haben (Standard) oder diese zu erhöhen (Hoch). ---- Aktiviere Nebel des Krieges Siehe Seite "Nebel des Krieges". Deaktiviere Tageszeit Wenn aktiviert wird das Datum wie in Native angegeben. Wenn nicht aktiviert, wird zusätzlich zum Datum auch die Uhrzeit angezeigt. Regen-/Schneewahrscheinlichkeit (%) Legt die Niederschlagswahrscheinlichkeit in Schlachten fest. Wolkendichte Legt die Wolkendichte auf der Karte und in Schlachten fest, welche die Niederschlagswahrscheinlichkeit erhöht. Nebelstärke Legt die Nebelstärke auf der Karte und in Schlachten fest. ---- Keine Beschwerden der Gefährten Wenn aktiviert, bekommt ihr es nicht mehr mit, wenn sich Gefährten übereinander beschweren (und ab 2.54 verlassen sie deswegen auch nicht mehr euren Trupp, vor 2.54 sind nur die Beschwerden ausgeschaltet). Nicht aktiviert, wie in Native. Aktiviere das Cheat-Menü Wenn aktiviert, öffnet ihr den DEBUG-MODUS (entspricht der Eingabe von "cheatmenu"). Nicht aktiviert, der Debug-Modus ist ausgeschaltet ("nocheatmenu"). en:Floris Mod Options Kategorie:Floris Hilfe